


Impudent of you to assume I will meet a mortal end

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: A dragon, an elf, a siren, a vampire, and a shapeshifter walk into a kpop band [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, for like 15 seconds, mentioned/referenced assault, mostly just seulgi contemplating things, seulgi's a badass, she meets a cute girl spoiler alert, y'know life the universe and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Seulgi is contemplative, flirty, and a badass.





	Impudent of you to assume I will meet a mortal end

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz jueves everyone! (it's still thursday where I am it still counts) I hope you all enjoy this and make sure to check in next thursday for Joy's chapter! I'm not sure yet whether there'll be another after hers, but I'll know by next week and update the series accordingly. Thanks for reading!!

Seulgi is what you might call “old.” She’s nowhere near Irene’s age, of course, but even among elves she’s been around for a while. Being plant-based helps with that. Trees live much longer than, say, wildfires or tornadoes. As such, one might think performances wouldn’t stress her out anymore. One might also be wrong. 

Even though this is a routine performance relatively late into their comeback, everyone’s a bit stressed. Seulgi makes everyone her signature calming tea to have with the waffles Wendy made for breakfast. Irene’s usually the calmest, but with all her girls feeling fidgety and fleighty, she’s absorbed some of the stress in the atmosphere. Luckily, the tea kicks in quickly and the stress levels lower reassuringly. 

After they all eat their waffles, Joy drags Yeri off to get her other sustenance before they get ready. Joy tends to feed right before public performances, even if she doesn’t necessarily  _ need _ it because the last thing any of them need is someone under thrall trying to climb on stage. 

Seulgi quietly checks up on the other two, finding Irene stretching and Wendy on her phone with earbuds in. Irene usually stretches more than any of them need to, mostly because dragons are notoriously inflexible in both muscle structure and personality. Irene’s very proud of her flexibility and works hard to maintain it, and Seulgi respects that. She knows how much work going against nature can be. 

Despite the fact that she’s existed for a couple millenia, Seulgi changes her profession every century or so, just about when she starts to get bored. She hasn’t been an idol for very long, but over the centuries she’s done quite a bit of singing and dancing -- sometimes together, sometimes separate -- and has some other entertainment experience. Being involved in various forms of espionage for about 500 years straight gave her a lot of random skills. 

In the car on the way to the venue, Seulgi puts on her headphones and watches everything around the car bloom as they pass. It reminds her of days past. One of Seulgi’s favorite experiences of all time was the first time she rode a train through the Great Plains in America. It was springtime and staring out the window, she saw wildflowers blooming, spreading out from the train as far as the eye could see. She remembers clenching her dress in her hands, the feeling of the cotton against soft against her palms, and smiling so widely she thought her heart would burst. As a nature elf who specializes in plants and herbs, Seulgi has on the whole gotten used to the effect she tends to have on plants, but it sometimes still surprises and delights her. 

One of the more difficult things about being an idol is staying in the city all the time, far from open parks and plains and forests. Thankfully, what with Yeri’s deer needs, she gets to visit the city parks frequently, but she misses the countryside. Before she knows what’s happened, the car is pulling up at the venue and they’re all piling out. 

Once she’s in the stylist’s chair, though, there’s more time for contemplation. With how long she’s been around, Seulgi has gotten very good at meditation and finding things to do with her mind while her body is otherwise occupied. 

Right now, her topic of concern is how long Red Velvet will last, as well as what she wants to accomplish before the inevitable disbandment. They’ll have to split eventually, for a variety of reasons. The main reason is that while the rest of them are some form of  _ close to immortal by human standards _ , Yeri runs on a timescale that’s very close to human. Unless she and Joy decide that changing her is what they want to do, she’ll age much quicker than the rest. There’s no telling when or even if they’ll make that decision, because while mythical creatures getting changed isn’t unheard of, it’s uncommon and especially since no one really knows how Yeri’s genetics work, it’s all a big question mark. Also, even the immortals will get bored eventually and move on to whatever strikes their fancy next. 

For now, though, Seulgi brings her focus back to the show they’re getting ready for. Everything goes as expected, performance-wise. They’ve been doing this long enough that until they get on stage, there isn’t much to think about; it’s all muscle memory. 

After the show, though, Seulgi runs into a very pretty girl. She also appears to be an idol, but she’s from either a new group or a group that isn’t very well-known because Seulgi has a very good memory for faces (it comes from a couple centuries where remembering or forgetting a face might mean life or death) so she’d know if she’d seen her before. Also, cliché as it may be, Seulgi wouldn’t forget a face like that. 

As a fae, Seulgi’s naturally very good at flirting and seducing, but her experience helps a lot with that as well. So perhaps she flirts with the cute girl she meets just outside the stylists’ room, and perhaps she gets her number. After learning more about Maria, who’s from Spain, Seulgi promises to text her and heads out to catch up with her group. 

While it’s difficult for idols to date, it’s more common for them to date other idols than anyone else. Either within groups like Yeri and Joy or Wendy and Irene or between them, relationships are most frequently at least within a company. There have, of course, been less conventional relationships, but those who want to date do so and fans generally accept it. There have been a couple exceptions, but group members and often even other groups step up and subtly shame those who disapprove for selfish reasons. 

Thinking about Maria and what and when to text her, Seulgi quickly catches up with her girls in time to pile into the van and head back to the company building. They’ve got practice and vocal work still before they can head back to their dorms. Ah, the life of an idol. If she didn’t have so much previous experience in similarly strenuous jobs, Seulgi might’ve given up by now. As it is, though, she hasn’t and she doesn’t intend to anytime soon. 

Seulgi finishes her vocal work last, so she’s the final one to head back to the dorms. This isn’t terribly uncommon -- frequently they’ll all end at different times and either wait for another person or two or just walk back by themselves. It’s not like they’re unfamiliar with the city, and it’s not like they can’t all defend themselves. Irene, of course, doesn’t have to worry as much about that. No one’s going around provoking dragons. Joy also gets less stressed about it because especially when she hasn’t fed for a while, anyone taking a good look at her can tell she’s vampiric. 

Sulgi, however, isn’t as obviously physically capable. Sometimes this comes in handy, but it’s a bit of an inconvenience at times like this. “Times like this” being a guy dragging her into an alleyway. Even without looking at him, Seulgi can smell that he’s human even underneath the taste of cigarette smoke and alcohol clinging around him and decides he’s not worth as much trouble as he’s about to make for himself, but that’s his problem. 

The man shoves her against the brick wall, muttering something about fae blood and immortality.

“Great. You’re one of  _ those _ people,” Seulgi states, thoroughly unamused. After freeing herself from his hold and twisting his arm behind his back hard enough to toe the line of popping his shoulder out of its socket, she announces that she’ll let him go if he swears on everything he holds dear that he won’t try to hurt someone like that again. 

He responds by saying he’ll kill her. 

Seulgi kicks him in the balls.

“Impudent of you to assume I’ll meet a mortal end,” she says, then drops him and leaves the alleyway, calmly continuing her walk home. 

As soon as Seulgi arrives back at the dorms, she’s immediately smothered by Irene, pressing her face against her neck and saying she smells weird. After Seulgi explains what happens, Irene calls a group cuddle pile on the big couch in the living room. It’s honestly more like a bed, considering it can fit all five of them comfortably, but it’s really only used for watching movies and occasional feeding. 

Irene doesn’t exactly appreciate her hoard -- her girls -- being away from her, and she likes it even less when they come back smelling wrong. Luckily for everyone, being placed solidly in the middle of a cuddle pile restores the hoard scent very quickly and even Yeri, who’s more sensitive to scents than Irene, falls asleep quickly. 

Seulgi knows she’ll regret this a little when she tries to get up in the morning, but for now she’s comfortable and sleepy so she lets the warmth wash over her and the darkness take over. 


End file.
